Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional projector includes a housing 20 configured for receiving optical elements and electronic components of the projector therein. The housing case 20 includes a top cover 21, a sidewall 22 connected to the top cover 21, and a bottom cover 23 connected to the sidewall 22. The sidewall 22 includes an air outlet 221 to ventilate the projector for dissipating heat. Generally, a number of partition bars 222 are fixed, and airflow direction from the projector cannot be adjusted. As a result, hot air exhausted from the projector via the air outlet 221 may blow towards user near the air outlet 221.
It is desired to provide a projector having a ventilating structure which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.